A dream destroyed, maybe not
by Luca665
Summary: Ginny never missed Harry more. But what if he showed up with someone else, will Ginny's master plan work?
1. Chapter 1

Ginny POV

I woke with sun filtering through my window, I heard mom calling, "Ginny Weasley! If you don't get up now, you will miss the wedding!" I sat up. Today was Ron and Hermione's wedding. I bounced down the stairs, my ginger hair clung to my face making it hard to see. Hermione was waiting for me, to go get ready at a Room in the Ministry of Magic where the wedding was going to be held. We made our way on broomsticks and into the reserved hall and into the chambers used as dressing rooms. I helped Hermione into Her long silvery gown and did her hair in a nice sleek bun. I added makeup to her face, before doing my own makeup and hair and dress. Hermione slipped on her heels and stood confidently, only that soon flickered from her face.

"I'm Nervous Gin, really nervous." Hermione stood looking at herself in the mirror.

"You'll do fine Herm." I delivered, like I was preparing for a speech. She took my hand and dragged me into the nearest couch.

"Gin, I need to tell you something, I haven't told anyone." She looked pale, like she was going to vomit on me, right now. "I'm Pregnant." She spoke, fear in her eye.

"How!" I gasped, then I realized my words, when a scarlet blush crept up Hermione's cheeks. "Congratulations!" I screamed, hugging her tightly.

"I don't know how to tell Ron..." She trailed off,

"Herm, Fathers day is in four days, get him a card," I said looking into Hermione's eyes,"He is not the dull witted." I said after seeing the look on her face. I suddenly got a thought and gushed, "I am going to see Harry!" Harry and I had been dating and then he went to America for a year, because of work as an auror. I hadn't seen him since I graduated from Hogwarts. I smiled and faced the door waiting for the the music started, I pushed open the door and Victoire, my niece was rushed in and pushed out onto the red carpet. I went behind Hermione and picked up the train of her dress. We walked out and I gasped when I saw Harry standing next to Ron, Smiling. He was so cute! I blushed and my heart lept out of my body. I stood next to Harry and tried to grab his hand. He slowly pulled away. I was confused, but then I was sucked into the present. Everything was going smoothly and then the words, I had waited to here,

"You may kiss the bride." Ron leaned in and swooped Hermione off her feet and kissed her shortly. We all went home to change for the after party. I was the second to last guest, I learned for Harry wasn't here. We were out in the backyard of the burrow. I was waiting and then I saw Harry step out of the backdoor, his eyes sparkling in sunlight. He was holding onto something. I remembered he said he would bring something back for me. I watched him come out more and then I realized he was holding the hand of Cho Chang. She was super pretty, her long black hair ran down her back. She looked at me hard and saw my expression. She leaned in and kiss Harry. He made it more passionate. Their lips collided and he pulled her close. He ran his hands through her hair. If it was more passionate and they were alone, They would have had Sex. She was coming closer and closer to him and suddenly, she wrapped her legs around his waist and started twerking. Everyone applauded, even Ron and Hermione. Harry looked up and blushed. Then His eyes meet mine. I had tears running down my face. I turned and ran into the house.

"Ginny!" I heard him call and then,"Shit! Didn't she get the letter?" there was mumbling and then a confession.

"Harry, look, I am sorry..." I heard a week voice.

"Damn you Ron!" I heard Harry shout.

"She was so exited about seeing you, I couldn't tell her and I hid the letter, Harry I am sorry!" I heard Ron apologist. I heard Cho speak,

"Sorry we can't stay long. You guys seemed to have a lovely wedding. And we have stuff to do." I heard every one go,"ohh!" I buried my face into a pillow. A couple hours later, something slid under my door. I walked over and picked it up. A rote from Ron was bound to the top,

Gin- I am sorry, I did not want to break your heart, so I kept the letter, but I think I broke it more. Open the letter from Harry, Please?~Ron

I unfolded the letter and read,

Ginny- I have loved you since the sixth year and I will forever love, only in a different way. I meet Cho in America and we got along fine and one night she need a place to stay and I invited her. Things got a little carried away. We had Sex that night and I have to say that was the best night of my life! I am so sorry! Last year I promised to bring you something so I got you the thing in the big white box. I hope you like it.~Love Harry Potter

I opened the box and inside a miniature mouse was sleeping. There was a half chewed note.

Ginny-This is a kangaroo-rat, they are common in North America. ~Love Harry.

I kissed it good night and I went to bed, all my dreams crushed. That evening kept circling around and around in my brain.


	2. Dean Thomas

It had been a couple of months, but I still sulked around. I never came out my room and I cried and cried. Ron and Hermione had to slide my food under the door while my parents went over to Bill and fleur's while they were away at work for a month. Finally, they coaxed me out of my room. As I slid down the stairs, everybody gasped.

"what!" I asked,

"You look horrible!" They all said in unison. I rolled my eyes and sat down, Bill who had come home, wrapped his arm around me.

"Gin, please get ready, something nice. You are meeting someone in half an hour." Hermione softly spoke like I was a child.

"Who wants to see me?" I asked, wishing it was something to do as my job at ministry.

"Dean Thomas." I got up and walked out the door. I took a shower and then brushed my hair. I pulled on some jeans and a green t-shirt. It was twelve and I heard a loud Pop. And then a knock. I cautiously open the door. And Dean Thomas stood smiling. I invited him in, knowing everyone was listening with the extendable ears. He suddenly came closer and he gave me a hug. I smiled back and we sat down.

"Hi." Dean had a huge smile on his face.

"Hello." I spoke back, all though, it was mostly to the wall.

"How are you?" I looked for an answer to his question,

"Good," I lied,"You?"

"Great." He said,"Sorry about you and Harry…" He looked down. Tears were starting to well in my eyes. I closed my eyes and breathed in. I ran upstairs and slammed my door. A little later, a note was slipped under my door.

 **Ginny- I am sorry I upset you, but I still have no Idea why you are upset though…~Love, Dean.**

"Ginny? It's me Herm, will you come out I have some news. To you maybe good news, It's' about Harry and Cho."


	3. Ginny and Harry or Ginny and Dean

I opened the door expecting Hermione to Yell 'April Fools!' But, it is August 23, not April.

"Look Ginny, Harry and Cho aren't getting along very well." Said Hermione, Smiling, mostly for my sake.

"Wait, I thought they were engaged?" I was so confused,

"No, Harry won't do it, he says they have only been together for a year," Hermione sighed,"She is too 'passionate' about everything, according to Harry."

"But, wait, at the wedding," I said, recalling the horrid day," He made it more passionate," not wanting to say the word 'kiss'.

"Yeah, well that was before she changed," Another deep sigh,"Now, he says when every he waves or says 'hi!" She runs up to him and starts kissing him and then she wraps her legs around his waist."

"Oh…" I tried to make myself sorry for them, but inside, I was jumping with joy.

"By the way, Dean asked you out and he wants you to send him a letter, pronto." She left without a word and then a few seconds later she called, " Harry invited us all to dinner! Get ready!" I went into my room and threw on my blue T-shirt, instead of my green one. I quickly pulled out a piece of parchment and scribbled with a quill,

 **Hello Dean, I will get back to you tonight, I have something to do that is very important and it will help with with my answer. It was very kind of you to ask me out. ~Ginny Weasley**

I had a plan, a good one, to get Harry for myself.

I walked out the door and we apparated to the three broomsticks. Harry sat at a table with Ron. Hermione ran up and kissed Ron gently and gave harry a big hug. I said "Hi" to Ron and nodded to Harry. I looked around, where was Cho. Harry caught my eye and shrugged. Yes, Cho wasn't here. After a half-hour of chatting and eating, Ron and Hermione had to leave, to go get Rose, Their two month old daughter. I sat across from Harry.

"Look, I forgive you and you know how did it happen?" Indication to the night he stopped loving me.

"Imperius Curse." He said nonchalantly.

"Really?" I could not believe it.

"Yeah. Every time, she made me write that letter to you." He looked down, "Gin- I am so sorry." He reached out and caught my lips in an embrace. My heart started to race and I was about to hug him, when I heard a cry. I watch Cho run out of the Bar and a smile from Harry lit up the room.


End file.
